deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Single White Male
Single White Male is a side mission in Dead Rising 3. This side mission can be completed during Chapter 7. This mission can be completed even if Time for a Hero was not completed earlier on. Summary Nick can investigate the Crystal of the Sea yacht to find Kenny Dermot, a survivor from earlier. Kenny is becoming envious of Nick's reputation of being a 'hero'. He takes a lady hostage and proceeds to rescue her in an attempt of playing the hero. He even goes so far as to dress himself in a mechanic's outfit, and writes his new nickname "Kick" on the name tag. As the hostage screams for help, Nick arrives and kills the zombie that was about to attack the hostage, upsetting Kenny. Kenny yells at Nick, exclaiming Nick had ruined his "stunt". Kenny explains that he has changed his appearance and made a new nickname for himself. When Nick tries to argue about it, Kenny also mentions that he can also create combo weapons, then creates his own. Claiming he is "better" than Nick, Kenny begins attacking Nick. After Kenny is defeated, he stumbles and is suddenly being swarmed by zombies. He apologizes to Nick and wants to be his sidekick. Nick has a choice to save Kenny from the zombies, making him a rescuable survivor. The Envious achievement will unlock after he is defeated. You will also get the blueprint for the Junk Ball. Mission Dialogue Battle Style * Kenny will try to get close up to Nick and smash him horizontally with the Junk Ball. * Kenny can also do a vertical slam against the ground. * Kenny can also launch away projectiles from the Junk Ball, with an accuracy that can easily be evaded by moving sideways. The launched projectiles that can be picked up are mainly Meat Cleavers and Saw Blades. * He can do a unique spin attack, which lets him spin his Junk Ball around three times, sending away projectiles in different angles. * Together with this, Kenny can combine his unique spin attack with a charge attack. He may shout something like "It's showtime!" or "Prepare to be Kicked!" and then charge against Nick/Dick and do his spin attack. * Kenny may also throw his Junk ball which will cause substantial damage, it will disappear right after leaving Kenny with nothing but a Large Wrench until he can make another one. * He can also make a swift dodge backwards. * Kenny's weakness can be exploited by crafting a combo weapon. If Nick/Dick crafts one during his fight, Kenny will become even more jealous, leaving him vulnerable to attack. *While using the Kinect, you can taunt him by saying "Copycat". *If close to Nick/Dick, Kenny will grab Nick/Dick and dropkick him, knocking him away. Gallery Single White Male Call.jpg Regina Tied Up.jpg Single White Male 1.jpg Regina begs Nick to untie her.PNG Single White Male 2.jpg Single White Male 3.jpg Single White Male 4.jpg Regina is mad at Kenny.PNG Single White Male 5.jpg Single White Male 6.jpg Single White Male 7.jpg Single White Male 8.jpg Single White Male 9.jpg Single White Male 10.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles